Jonathan Power
Colonel Jonathan Power, known as "Captain Power," is the commanding officer of a small band of resistance fighters known as "The Soldiers Of The Future." Power's military rank is equivalent to colonel, possibly even general, but he is referred to as "captain" because his position as the captain of the Jump-Ship, the mobile assault platform which his team uses for most of its travel. He is the son of the late Dr. Stuart Gordon Power, and was trained from an early age to fight against, and win over, the mechanical warriors of the Bio-Dread Empire. Character Biography from Official Show Materials Master of the incredible "power suits" which turn each soldier into a "one man" attack force! The son of a great hero of the Metal Wars, Dr. Stuart Power, Jonathan was raised to fulfill the mission of restoring humanity's freedom. His leadership, strength and technical skills make him a formidable threat to the superior forces of Lord Dread and the BioDread empire. When Captain Power and his team "Power On," they activate their Power Suits containing the largest personal arsenal ever assembled consisting of the Power Blaster, Laser Stars, Mind-Taps, Magno-Grips, and Crysblades. "The Power Base" Character Biography (Fan Website) Tall, dark haired and good looking, Jonathan Power's association with the battle against Dread began when he was in his late teens. His father, the scientist Dr. Stuart Gordon Power, was the creator of the Power Suits--they were his contribution to the war against Lord Dread, then still known as Dr. Lyman Taggart. Idealistic, capable, and all but married to the cause, Jonathan is committed to seeing the defeat of Dread and the overthrowing of his tyranical empire. Jonathan was brought up to believe in his father's creed that all life is precious, and he promised his father that he would always "Preserve All Life." His motives for fighting Dread are both noble and personal--noble, because he opposes Dread's vision of a perfect world and his means of achieving that through tyranny and fear, and personal, because his father died at Dread's hands during a battle in Volcania. But despite strong personal motives, Jonathan never allows revenge to overcome him in his battle against Dread. Jon is hopelessly devoted to fighting the battle; it seems to preoccupy him all the time. We rarely see him in humorous moments--most of the time, he maintains a serious disposition. This sometimes leads to the appearance of Jon as a very detached and distant character, lacking in warmth and awkward with his feelings. This seems inconsistent with the idea that symbolically, he is the antithesis of Dread and his "Emotions are the enemy of logic" mentality. As the single, eligible, not-too-bad looking male lead, it is almost presumed that some sparks will fly between him and the only female lead, Corporal Jennifer "Pilot" Chase, and as early as "Shattered," it can be seen that the two have a special relationship--she is the only one, other than Matthew "Hawk" Masterson, who calls him "Jon." His Power Suit comes with the standard protection against digitization by a Warlord-Class Bio-Dread, and it is equipped with a blaster, a pole staff for close range combat, and a jet pack with short distance flight capability. The exact extent of his Power Suit's capabilities is not known. The toy Captain Power: Leader of the heroic Soldiers of the Future Model No: 3895 Bar code: 74299 03895 Captain Power and associated trademarks are owned by Landmark Entertainment Group, used under license by Mattel. © Landmark Entertainment Group 1987. All Rights Reserved. Mattel, Inc. Hawthorne, CA 90250 U.S.A. Authorized User. Made In Malaysia. Manufactured for Mattel. 3895-0910. Conforms to Safety Requirements of ASTM F963-86 Intensity of light beams for illustration only. Check local listings for Captain Power TV Show! The toy's Datacard OVERMIND DATA FILE - TOP SECRET Captain Power Date: 9.21.2199 Full Name: Captain Jonathan Power. Strategic Rank: Leader of the Heroic Soldiers of the Future. Military Background: Raised by his father, Dr. Stuart Power, to be the ultimate Bio-Dread Destroyer. Characteristics: Dedicated...skilled in all forms of tactical weapons & warfare...relentless in battle. Known Weakness: Strange human emotion known as "caring" makes him most vulnerable when safety of companions is threatened. NOTE: Obsessed with locating his father whom he believes still lives. Major Tactical Weapon: Power Blaster. Special Feature: Chest energy shield lights up when activated by Power On energizer. Military Insignia: Phoenix Rising - The symbol of man rising from the ashes of the terrible Metal Wars...a symbol of hope & freedom. Current Status: #1 enemy of Bio-Dread Empire. ATTACK ON SIGHT. Warning: Power Suit greatly enhances strength...Do not underestimate. The toy's "data-card," as transcribed previously, fell far short of telling the whole story of the character whom the toy represented. Category:Soldiers Of The Future